Flu
by KMountain
Summary: Yugi has the flu so Yami watches over him and they spend the day together.


A/N: I had spare time. My grade didn't have class on Wednesday so I wrote this. I should be writing my other fics and my English essay but oh well. Yami may be a bit Ooc by being a bit overprotective. Explanations like usual at bottom

Disclaimer:Asking the magic eight ball:Do I own Yu-gi-oh? Eight ball:As I see it No!.....See I don't own it.

"_May you flow out, catarrh, son of catarrh, who breaks the bones, who destroys the skull, who hacks in the marrow, who causes the seven openings in the head to ache._" Yami recited to Yugi while handing him a glass of milk. The so called spell with a glass of milk was something Yami slightly remembered from when he was a child. It was supposed to help a cold and the flu. "Drink up Yugi and I hope you feel better in the morning."

Yugi took the glass and did as he was told. He smiled at Yami weakly before shutting his eyes and falling into a sleep.

Yami had been worried for the smaller boy since the first symptoms started to show. When he had questioned Yugi about the cough and slight headache he mentioned early all Yugi said was that there was nothing to worry about. Yami decided to bring him into the doctors anyways.

The doctor had diagnosed Yugi with the flu and told Yami about some antibiotics that he could get at the local drug store. He also told Yami what to watch for and if any of this happened to call him as quickly as possible or go straight back to the doctors. The doctor also made Yami get a shot so he would not get infected with the virus.

Yami watched Yugi sleep. Even if he wanted to he would of never been able to get to sleep because he wanted to watch Yugi in case anything happened. Yami was the only other person in the house since Yugi's grandpa went out on some business. He watched as the boy turned and coughed a bit. Yami smiled slightly when he found out that the cough wasn't too bad at the moment and hoped that it would not get worse.

When Yugi woke up Yami handed him a glass of strange looking water with his antibiotics. Yugi looked strangely at the glass not exactly sure of what it was. He drank it anyways with his pills and made a funny face at the taste of the water.

"What is this?" He asked in a scratchy voice.

"It's garlic mixed with vinegar and water. It is supposed to help your sore throat and cough." Yami replied.

"I don't have a sore throat." Yugi said unconvincingly.

"Just listen to your voice. It is scratchy and that does not come from just a cough. You can't hide it from me like you tried yesterday. So drink the rest up."

Yugi frowned at Yami for a moment before admitting defeat and drinking the horrible mixture. He couldn't even pretend not to drink it because it was in a clear glass. Yami also happened to be watching him like a hawk.

"There I drank it. So now lets do something. I don't want to just sit in bed all day. Lets play a game or something. It does not't have to be stressful. Just easy going."

"OK but I think I should take your temperature Yugi. The doctor told me that if it goes over 104 degrees Fahrenheit I should call him immediately and I don't want to take any chances."

Yugi disliked the cold metal part in his mouth but just decided not to say anything. It had been 5000 years since Yami had seen anyone sick so his worry was cute in a slightly overprotective way. The stupid thing finally beeped and Yugi took it out of his mouth. It read 102 so it was nothing too serious. He showed Yami to prove it.

"Can we play a game now? Or at least do a puzzle?" Yugi pleaded.

"Lets do a puzzle. I don't want to play a game against you right now. Is that OK?"

Yugi nodded as Yami left to get a puzzle from downstairs. This should keep them occupied for awhile. It would be better than sitting in his bed doing nothing since Yami wanted to make sure Yugi was always OK. Yami finally came back with a 8000 piece puzzle. Yugi stared. Why did he choose that one? He had gotten that game when he was very young and kind of forgot about it but it was hard. Not as hard as the millennium puzzle but still hard.

"This one seemed it would take hard work and effort so I chose it." Yami stated seeing Yugi staring at the box. It had the most pieces out of all the puzzles in the cupboard and seemed fun.

The worked on the outside first making a big square. Piece by piece it started to come together. It was taking a few hours and Yami would stop to get Yugi some more garlic water every few hours or when he would start coughing heavily. They had finally gotten to the last piece and Yugi smiled happily when they finished it. The second hardest puzzle he had ever worked on and this time he didn't do it by himself.

"We will have to show Grandpa when he gets back!" Yugi said excitedly. "We have to put it some place where it won't get broken."

"Just don't stick it on the floor or the shop. Its getting a bit late now so maybe we should watch a movie?" Yami suggested.

"OK that sounds great. We can make some noodles and just laze around the rest of the night."

Yami nodded and started to head down the stairs with Yugi following behind him. Yugi went to set up the VCR and choose out the movie while Yami made the noodles and refreshments. He decided not to make the garlic mixture but just to get some ginger ale instead. He also quickly noted that it was about time for Yugi to take his last antibiotics of the day.

When Yami had gotten into the living room Yugi was already snuggled up on the couch with clicker in hand waiting to press the play button. Yami sat down and grabbed another blanket for himself after giving Yugi the noodles. They ate there noodles as the previews rolled because the fats forward button was broken.

Near the end of the movie Yami noticed Yugi turn over. He had fallen asleep half way through the movie with the tired effect of the flu finally taking place. He smiled at the small boy. He looked like a child all wrapped up in the blankets. Yami brought his lighter half back upstairs into his bedroom and put him into the bed.

"Good night." He whispered to him. "Once again I wish for you to feel better in the morning."

Yami left to go back downstairs to clean up. He would make sure Yugi was OK afterwards. It had been a very lazed day without having to duel or anything. He got to spend some alone time with Yugi without his friends around so basically it just had been a good day.

End!

Bleh I was bored when I wrote this so it isn't to good. Oh well. I have four other more important things I should be working on. One worth 25 of my English mark. Sorry for the not so great quality but its not like I am am OMG THIS IS TAH GR8ST!!111!!!. OK I will explain stuff now!

1)Yami's OoC. I don't know if he is or not. But I think he would be a bit protective over Yugi if Yugi got sick because first of all the last time he would of seen someone sick is 5000 or 3000 years ago. Whatever one. I just put 5000 because I am more familiar with the dub. OK and back in Ancient Egypt there was malaria, trachoma, the bubonic plague in trade routes. Also smallpox, measles, tuberculosis so unless the palace never got diseases he would of seen people die of diseases so that's why is protective.

2)If Yugi is Ooc its because he is sick. Everyone I know who gets the flu does sort of a reverse in personality but I kept him mostly in character!

3)The spell and garlic water was something I researched up. The spell was actually supposed to be used for the common cold with drinking milk from a mother who had recently gave birth. But using it for the flu and using normal milk will be fine for now .The garlic peeled and mashed into vinegar and water is supposed to heal sore throats when people drink it. See I did my research!

Well I had fun writing this fic. I've been doing a lot of research on Ancient Egypt and there culture. Some things are disturbing but it all around interesting. I enjoy this fic except that on the exact day I wrote it my sister got the flu which is very odd. I also may be getting the flu but that's because I refuse shots. But still it was odd.

Review if you like. Just no "This sucks" without reason. Or "This sucks" with reason but like this THIS SUKS!!!1 WTF DA PLOT IS SO BORNG AND TEH CHARACT3RS R WAY 2 OUT OF CHARACT3R1!!!!! It hasn't happened yet but if it does I will go crazy. Ya I know this isn't a great piece of writing so I don't really care if I get "This is so wonderful!" One last thing. If you want me to reply to a review just leave your email and say so. Also if you want me to read a fic of yours I will but be warned I am a slight spelling freak. Well bye.


End file.
